Deimos
"The moment Deimos lit up that cigarette, he was doomed to die." - Matt "Krinkels" Jolly, creator of the Madness series Deimos (occasionally misspelt by Matt Jolly as "Diemos") is the central/supporting protagonist who first appears alongside Sanford in Madness Depredation. He seems to prefer firearms over melee weapons. He has a bandaged head (in Madness Combat 5.5, 6.5, 7.5 & 9), and wears a headset and visor and has been seen wearing a vest with a white tanktop underneath. His first chronological appearance in the series is in Madness Combat 5: Depredation, and he appears again in Madness Combat 5.5 as one of the protagonists, and makes his last appearance alive so far in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. Overall, Deimos has killed 164 people in the series, which amounts to around 15% of the series' total kills. His partner is Sanford. Deimos carries Hank's body for most of Aggregation, and is also the one who resurrects him. It is hinted that he, Hank and Sanford are part of some anti-AAHW or anti-Auditor rebel organization, for he is seen talking through his headset to an as-yet-unidentified person. The fact that they belong to their own organization would explain why they didn't properly assist Hank in fighting Tricky in Madness 5, as they might have been going for another objective. As we see in Madness 5.5 they have other business to deal with than helping Hank, though no proper goal seems to appear in either this episode or its sequel, Madness 6.5. Though, it could also be because the two were frightened of Tricky, and they wanted to escape so they could re-arm themselves and plan out their next objective. Deimos has always been the driver: he drove the car in Madness Combat 5, as well as the truck in Madness Combat 9 and flew a helicopter at the end of Madness 6.5, although he did not drive the car he and Sanford were in at the beginning of Madness Combat 9. He also drove the truck in Incident: 100A when they kidnapped the grunt while Sanford was in the back of the truck. Appearances Madness Combat 5: Depredation In his first appearance, Deimos appears at the end of the animation along with Sanford. He is driving a convertible, while Sanford brings Hank a katana so that he can fight Tricky. He is then crushed by the Flying Party with his partner Sanford. In this episode, they both appear as plain grunts. Madness Combat 5.5 This is Deimos's first chronological appearance as a protagonist. He and Sanford have survived being crushed by the flying party, but they have suffered minor wounds to their heads. While going through the building alongside Sanford, he encounter some 1337 agents. He quickly overcomes them, with the help of his partner Sanford. As he continues killing more agents, Sanford then suddenly bandages his head for him, covering his wound from the crash at the begining. Deimos keeps going, using a sword to kill his enemies, while Sanford uses a TDI Vector. Deimos then picks up a shotgun and while he kills an agent, he does the rock sign, showing that he has more sense of humor then his partners. After killing many l33t agents, they enter a room where a crack appears, showing the red static sky. Suddently, a red beam pours into the crack, grabbing dead agents and making their head explode. The protagonists, confused by what they saw, rush into the next room. Deimos then kills 2 more agents and stabs another that was barely alive. Then Sanford tries to use the elevator, but it was blocked by the red statics and then suddenly, the deadly Tricky enters the room. He points at Deimos and Sanford and using some superhuman speed, goes towards them as he knocks Deimos to the wall. Sanford tries to ambush the clown, but he easily gets knock in the wall as well, having his nightstick stole by him. So, Deimos picks up a megachette and attacks Tricky, but he easily blocks Deimos attacks using his baton and hits him so hard, that Deimos goes through the wall. Sanford, who had escape from the clown, wakes up Deimos to realise that their are more 1337 agents coming towards them. The protagonists easily kills them and while Sanford kills a group of those agents, Deimos proceeds to light up a cigarette and suddenly, a building crash just behind him, almost hitting and killing him. They proceed to go inside the building, killing more agents and then, some railtracks starts appearing from the ground. Deimos then sees train coming towards him and Sanford and decides to fire a number of 'warning' shots at it, which then almost runs over them. Finaly, then decides to go fowards, when all of a sudden, a A.T.P. engineer comes out and shoots at Deimos partner, Sanford. Madness Combat 6.5 Deimos and Sanford once again appear as the protagonists and follows the event from the previous episode (5.5). This is the episode where Deimos gets his look from Madness Combat 9 (execpt he has less bandages.) When Sanford gets shot by the A.T.P. engineer, Deimos dodges the other shot, steals his revolver and kills him. Deimos then helps his partner to get on his feet and proceeds to go trough the room where the train appeared. While Sanford is heavily injured, Deimos proceeds to covers him with a QBZ-95, by killing every 1337 agents and A.T.P. engineers that engages them. After going some through some rooms and Deimos having killed many agents, he arrive into a ledge where 1337 Agents are waiting bellow. Sanford then suddenly start joining the fight too, by injecting himself some adrenaline and picking up a Mossberg 500, he goes down the ledge and shoots all his enemies. Deimos then joins Sanford and they go into the other room. Deimos uses a bowie knife and a PM-9 to kill the agents in the room, then Sanford proceeds to give him a grenade launcher and a belt, that Deimos puts around his hip. As they go into the next room, the l33t agents have slighty changed and now possessing some crimson shades instead of black shades. Deimos easily some agents, as Sanford kills most of them with his Bren gun that he found. Before going forwards, Deimos decides to take his grenade launcher and shoots a grenade at a A.T.P. engineers and 2 l33t agents, which annihilates them. After they kill more agents, they proceed to take an elevator and go down a floor. Here Deimos uses his PM-9 to kill his enemies. Afterwards, they see a place called 'The Rift', then suddenly, a group of A.A.H.W. agents arrives in a truck, but Deimos picks up his M203 and shoots a grenade at the truck, destroying all the agents inside. Deimos and Sanford gets inside the Rift, they see a unarmed grunt, but they don't kill him. Inside The Rift, Deimos starts searching for some new clothes, to change his look. He first picks up a 1337 tuxedo, but Sanford tells with his hands that he doesn't like it. Deimos then picks up some grey teashades, Sanford signature glasses. He first wears them, but he then gives it to Sanford, which puts it and keeps them, meaning that he likes them. As they continue like before, Deimos finally picks up a shirt, which he will keep for the entire series, and his signature cap. Then without warning, the door blows up and Deimos, along with Sanford, kills some agents with his PM-9, that he then drops. The protagonists goes left and climbs up a ladder, arriving to the roof of the building. Deimos kills 5 133t agents with a pistol and then, they see an helicopter. They go inside it, Deimos being the driver, and they escape by flying off to the sky. Madness Combat 7.5 In this animation, Deimos and Sanford infiltrate the facility where A.T.P. soldats are manufactured. He first appears with a MK-23 attached to a silencer and kills 2 l33t agents. As they go further, killing 1 A.T.P. engineer and a few 1337 agents, they take an elevator and go one room, where it shows how a lot of agents are holding beers and are clearly drunk, celebrating something. Deimos then acquires a MG-42 that he finds, which is a really heavy gun, so in the next room, Sanford is the one to kill all the enemies, while Deimos just sits back and lights up a cigarette. Onto the next 2 rooms (1 being a bar), Deimos uses his gun and makes a bloodbath of death bodies all over the place. He runs out of ammo at some point, throws his giant machine gun and decides to use his MK-23 again plus a K6-92 that he founds on the ground, killing more agents. They then arrive to a room with a spike gate, where Deimos uses the last bullets of his pistol to kill a 1337 agent and drops it. He then puts a code, which opens the spiked gates and clear the path. But suddenly, a flashbang thrown by a A.T.P. soldat blinds Deimos, making him unable to fight and luckily dodge 2 bullets which could have severly wounded him. Sanford then proceeds to kill the 2 A.T.P. soldats that ambush them and they go to the next room, opening another spiked gate. After killing many 1337 agents and 1 A.T.P. soldat in the next 2 rooms, Deimos along with Sanford arrives in a terminal. With the help of Sanford, Deimos uses a SMG to kill all the agents that were guarding the computers and then, an engineers goes into a computer, trying to activate the rest of A.T.P. soldats, but Deimos arrives and punches him 2 times, killing him. As they go fowards, the protagonists sees 5 A.T.P. soldats being activated thanks to a blue lighting due to the computers. The A.T.P. soldats tries to attacks both Deimos and Sanford, but Deimos easily punches them, knocking them back as Sanford kills them and manages to kill one using a 1337 sword. Afterwards, he watches how the computers are being ready to auto-repair themselves, but Deimos plants a bomb (C4) which says N0:PE (probably from the meme called nope.avi) and blows up the terminal with it. As the bombs explodes, he leaves the room with Sanford, lighting up another cigarette and smoking. Suddently, he recieves a message where it says that Hank has been terminated... Madness Combat 9: Aggregation In terms of animation release date, Deimos and Sanford make their first appearance as protagonists. Deimos hijacks a truck full of A.T.P. engineer in the beginning, and he carries Hank's corpse throughout the episode. He mostly wields two G36s, but discards them both soon. At one point in this episode, Deimos picks up one of the dead A.T.P. engineers masks and puts it on, grabbing one of their knives and waving it about as some sort of a joke. This is apparently supposed to scare Sanford, but he simply smacks Deimos on the head instead. When Deimos is activating the revival chamber for Hank, one of the two possessed A.T.P engineers enters the room, and shoots Deimos several times, killing him. Later in the animation, the newly-revived Hank uses Deimos's dead body as a decoy to distract the possessed agents before blowing them up with a pipe bomb. Deimos had been seen smoking earlier in the movie (and in Madness Combat 5.5 and Madness Combat 7.5), suggesting that he died because he was a smoker; Krinkels himself said, "The moment Deimos lit up that cigarette, he was doomed to die.", though this might not have been related intentionally. Madness Combat 10:Abrogation His limp corpse from Madness Aggregation makes a brief appearance at the beginning of the episode, but is then hidden behind the Auditor's rising platform once he begins to assemble his fortress. Incident: 100A This is the first Incident where Deimos and Sanford are the main protagonists. At the beggining of the animation, we see a cardboard cut-out of Deimos held by Sanford waving at an agent as distraction. The real Deimos then stabs the agent and gets an amout of money from Sanford, who appeartly lost a bet to Deimos. They then get to a room where they see a grunt getting beat up by a 1337 crew and Sanford kidnaps him. Deimos then covers them through the whole incident, killing also some painball mask wearing agents which are seen for the first time. He then steals a truck and go meet with Hank, carrying Sanford and the grunt. While Sanford shows the grunt to Hank, he decides to lit up a cigarette. Hank then states that it was the wrong guy. In the end, Deimos gets back in the truck, alongside Sanford to go get the right person. Trivia *So far, no interaction has been seen between Jesus and Deimos. *In Greek mythology, Deimos was the personification of Terror. *Deimos translates to "Dread" in English. *In Madness Combat 5.5 and Madness Combat 6.5, he has less bandages than Sanford, but seems to gain more in Madness Combat 7.5 and Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. *Deimos is so far the only main character to have recieved little to no wounds. He has only experienced a small wound to the back of his head after regaining consciousness at the Flying Party. However, In Madness Combat 7.5 and on, Deimos is seen with more bandages on his head. It is unknown why. Yet, it is possible that some sort of an accident happened between the events ending at Madness Combat 6.5 and the beginning of Madness Combat 7.5. Krinkels has said that he may possibly reveal these events in another animation. *Deimos was a former member of the AAHW, as in Madness Combat 6.5, he approves of the L337 outfits, trying them on, and in Madness Combat 10: Abrogation, he was wanted for being a traitor, along with the same reasons as Sanford was wanted for. *Deimos has nearly died twice the first time in Madness Combat 5.5 when a building nearly crushed him while he was smoking, and again in Madness Combat 7.5 when a soldat nearly shot him, missing by pure luck. *Deimos and the Sheriff are the only main characters to have died and remain dead since their deaths. *Up until Madness Abrogation, Deimos was the one who had more kills than Sanford in the canon animations. Yet, since Deimos was killed, Sanford got a chance to get more kills. *Deimos actually lights his cigarette with his thumb, which can be seen in several episodes. This is a running gag from when before Krinkels originally never incorporated lighters into the series. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Madness: Project Nexus